Problem: $ 2\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2 = \; ?$
This is $2$ multiplied by itself $6$ times. The base is $2$ The exponent is $6$ $2\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2 = 2^{6}$